Gumball and the Embarrassment
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Miss Simian assigns the kids at school a science project, and Gumball and Sarah are lab partners. They work on the project at Gumball's house when Sarah needs to use the bathroom. After being in there for 4 minutes, Gumball checks on her and ends up barging into her privacy, and she does something that real people don't do.


Gumball and the Embarrassment

One day Gumball and Darwin were at school. "Okay class, for science today, I will assign you guys with lab partners," said Miss Simian.

Here were the list of lab partners that Miss Simian assigned:

Gumball and Sarah

Darwin and Tobias

Penny and Joe

Masami and Carrie

Carmen and Alan

Leslie and Tina

At home that day, Gumball and Sarah were sitting in the living room. Darwin was at Tobias's house. "Okay, so Sarah, what so you think we should do first?" asked Gumball.

"Do you have a bathroom?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah. In the kitchen, first door on your left," said Gumball.

Soon Sarah followed the instructions.

4 MINUTES LATER…

Soon Anais popped out of nowhere. "Hi Gumball!" she yelled.

Gumball shrieked. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Where's your lab partner?" asked Anais.

"In the bathroom," said Gumball.

"Four minutes?" asked Anais.

Gumball looked at his watch. "You're right! I better go check on her!" Gumball said, then ran off.

When Gumball was at the bathroom door, she heard Sarah making weird sounds. "What is going on in there?" Gumball asked himself.

Soon Gumball opened the door and caught Sarah eating her own poop. "Sarah!" Gumball screamed.

"Oh hi Gumball," Sarah grinned. She wasn't embarrassed that Gumball barged right into her property, but Gumball was.

Gumball gagged. "What are you eating?" he asked in disgust. He wished he didn't ask that.

"Oh this?" Sarah asked, holding her turd in the air.

"Uh… yeah," said Gumball.

Sarah smelled her poop. "Poop!" she smiled.

"Well don't smell it! God!" cried Gumball.

"Do you wanna tried some?" Sarah asked politely.

"No! Get your smelly poop away from me!" Gumball commanded.

"I see why you're embarrassed now. You see, I've been smelling and eating my own poop ever since I was potty trained, and my mom doesn't know about it. Gumball, you are the very first person to find out about this, and I wanna keep it that way, so please, whatever you do, don't tell anyone at school," Sarah sighed.

Gumball started thinking. He has to at least tell Darwin and Tobias about what he saw, so he hatched up a little plan. "I just remembered! We are doing a volcano for our science project, and we don't have any vinegar, so I'm gonna go to my neighbor's house to get some. Bye!" said Gumball.

"Okay, bye," Sarah sighed.

As Gumball ran out the door, he ran into Nicole on the way out. "Gumball, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Gumball.

"Shouldn't you be with Sarah working on your science project?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah, but I just remembered. We didn't have any vinegar, so I'm going to Mr. Robinson's house to get some," said Gumball.

"What? We have plenty of vinegar!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not enough for a volcano," said Gumball.

"Whatever," Nicole said as Gumball ran out the door.

Soon Gumball was running to Tobias's house. "Darwin! Tobias! Rachel! Anyone! Please! I need to get in!" Gumball hollered.

Soon Darwin opened the door for Gumball. "Oh hi Gumball! How's it…" Darwin began.

"I need to tell you and Tobias something," Gumball said, calming down.

"Okay. Follow me," said Darwin.

Soon Gumball and Darwin went to Tobias. "Gumball needs to tell us something," said Darwin.

"What is it, Gumball?" asked Tobias.

"Okay, first, you guys have to promise me you won't tell anyone at school about this," said Gumball.

"We promise," Darwin and Tobias saluted.

"Now tell us," said Darwin.

"You guys know that my lab partner is Sarah, right?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah," said Tobias.

"What happened?" asked Darwin.

"She had to go to the bathroom, and it took longer than two minutes, so Anais told me to check on her, and that's what I did, and… let's just say I barged into Sarah's privacy," Gumball said, then gagged.

"Oh God! What was she doing?" asked Darwin.

"She was eating her own poop!" Gumball said, then continued gagging.

"EEW!" Darwin said in disgust.

"How long has she been doing this for? Do you know?" asked Tobias.

"Ever since she was potty trained, and her mom doesn't know about it!" cried Gumball. He was getting ready to throw up.

"I think we should call it a day, Tobias. I think I should go home with Gumball before he starts to vomit," said Darwin.

"See ya!" Tobias waved.

Soon Gumball and Darwin went home. "Gumball, Sarah went home, I don't know! She told me to tell you," said Nicole.

"What happened?" asked Gumball.

"Oh, she said she wasn't feeling very well, so she said you guys should finish your project tomorrow," said Nicole.

"I totally see how she got sick," said Darwin.

"Darwin!" cried Gumball.

"What was that, boys?" asked Nicole.

"Nothing!" the boys said together.

THE NEXT DAY DURING LUNCH…

"Gumball, Sarah needs you. She says she wants you in the girls' bathroom with her," said Penny.

"Okay," Gumball said, getting out of his seat.

Soon Gumball went to Sarah. Then they were in the girls' bathroom. "Gumball, I'll stand out here, and I'll let you know when to come in," said Sarah.

"Okay," Gumball said, nervously.

2 MINUTES LATER…

"Okay Gumball, you can come in now," said Sarah.

Soon Gumball went into Sarah's stall, and she was holding another turd. "AAH! Get that away from me! God!" Gumball shrieked.

"Just try this turd, Gumball! It's very good!" Sarah smiled.

"No! I know you weren't feeling very well yesterday while I was at my neighbor's house, and I know exactly what happened!" Gumball yelled.

"What happened?" asked Sarah.

"If you eat your own poop, you can get sick, and that's the truth! Sarah, you gotta stop eating poop before you get sick and die!" cried Gumball.

"Have you ever ate poop before, Gumball?" asked Sarah.

"No," said Gumball.

"Just try this turd then! It's really yummy," said Sarah.

"Okay," Gumball said, nervously.

Soon Gumball took a bite of Sarah's poop and spit it into the toilet. "That's what I'm telling you about! Why can't you just flush your poop down the toilet like other people do?" Gumball asked, flushing Sarah's poop down the toilet.

"Gumball, I think you're right. I feel even worse than I did yesterday," said Sarah.

"See? Now you know what I'm talking about. Drop the turd into the toilet," said Gumball.

Soon Sarah dropped the turd into the toilet. "Now flush! That's what that lever was for in the first place," Gumball smiled.

Soon Sarah flushed the toilet. "Now, let's go wash our hands!" Gumball cheered.

Soon Sarah washed her hands. "Can I go to the office to call my mom now?" asked Sarah.

"Of course," Gumball grinned.

Soon Gumball went back into the cafeteria. "What happened in there?" asked Darwin.

"Good news Darwin and Tobias! I got Sarah to realize that eating poop was bad for you, and now, she's not going to eat it anymore!" Gumball smiled.

"That's great news!" cried Tobias.

"Yeah! She's going homesick now, and I hope I don't have to deal with a situation like that again!" cried Gumball.

THE END!


End file.
